


A Stranger Connection

by Dank_Files



Category: MSR - Fandom, The X-Files, X Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_Files/pseuds/Dank_Files
Summary: In this AU, Mulder is undercover at The University of Maryland where Scully is studying physics.





	1. College Park

I have been undercover for two weeks. I’m pretending to be some poor guy looking to sell drugs for a quick buck. I went under as Johnny Moretti. It was hard to believe a guy like me, Fox Mulder,could pass as an Italian. I mean look at my nose- huge, right?

 

Anyway, the bureau has me in College Park, Maryland which is where the university is located. These college students just love dope and coke- and this bust could make or break my entire FBI career. I haven't been here long, I'm only 27; but I figured I could prove my value more efficiently this way.

 

I was enrolled at the University of Maryland as a physics major. I guess the FBI thought putting me back in psychology would be too revealing. 

 

Today is my first day.

 

****

 

I sat in the back. To be honest, it wasn't the most exciting thing to learn about but then again it wasn't the most boring either. I was sitting behind this red headed girl who seemed all too eager to learn. I watched her for nearly the entirely class. She scribbled everything she could into that little black composition notebook of hers. Before I knew it, the bell had rang and everyone started to disperse.

 

“Hey,” I call out to the red head. She dropped her notebook. “I think you might need this.” I picked it up for her as she turned around to face me.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “It must have slipped from my binder.” I handed it to her. She was cute.

 

“It's really no problem.” I smiled at her and started to walk away; but then I did something incredibly stupid. “What's your name?” I spun around and gave her the ever so elegant ‘finger guns.’

 

“Dana. Dana Scully.” She was clutching the binder to her chest while a bag was slung over her shoulders. She was wearing glasses. I hadn't noticed that until now.

 

“I'm uhh Johnny. Johnny Moretti.” I extended my hand and she firmly gave me a shake.  _ Her hands are soft,  _ I thought to myself,  _ but also warm and inviting. _

 

_ “ _ Well it's nice to meet you, Johnny.” I didn't realize it but we started walking together. “I can't help but notice that you don't have any supplies.”

 

“Huh?” It took me a moment. This girl was captivating. “Oh. Well this is my first day. I didn't know what to expect.” Suddenly my cheeks flushed. What was it about her?

 

“I have extra supplies,” she blurted out.

 

“Is the generous Ms. Scully offering school supplies to a stranger?” I bumped her shoulder as if we had known each other for ages. It felt like it.

 

“Well...if you want we can go to my apartment. It's not too far from the campus.” Was she blushing? I swear she was blushing. Or maybe I'm just a lost puppy looking for a home.

 

“No roommates?” I immediately regretted saying this.

 

“Just my boyfriend,” she began to say. “Well not really, he has his own place but he's often at my apartment.”

 

Huh. Boyfriend. I don't know why I thought she didn't have one, she was beautiful.

 

“What about you?” She asked. I guess I was still wrapping my head around the ‘boyfriend’ concept for a little too long.

 

“What?” Smooth.

 

“Do you have a significant other?” We had reached her car. Time really flew with her.

 

She was fumbling with her keys as I answered. “No, I sort of left my old life behind. I came here to pursue… other endeavors.”

 

“And just what  _ are  _ these other endeavors?” She unlocked the doors and I slipped into the passenger side.

 

“Yknow, job opportunities. A chance to better myself- so to speak.” 

 

“So to speak.” She repeated.

 

We were quiet for the remainder of the ride. She didn't seem like the type to do drugs or even know people who did drugs. Hell, she wasn't even my usual type- not that I wanted to pursue her…

 

****

 

“Welcome to my humble apartment.” She swung the door open and proceeded over to a closet space. Her place was clean and orderly and felt calmly inviting.

 

“Nice place you have here,” I started to say. “Very cute.” Cute? I couldn't say something better than cute?

 

“You think so?” Dana reappeared in what I gathered as the living room. She was holding a box. “Please, have a seat.” She motioned to the couch with a nod of her head and I took her offer. She followed.

 

“What's that?” I asked, pointing at the box. 

 

“This, Mr. Moretti, is all you need to survive this university as a physics major.” She proudly smiled and crossed her arms.

 

“Wow Scully. I have to say, I'm impressed.” Scully. Her last name stuck to me like glue.

 

“No need to be impressed, just prepared.” She chuckled softly which caused me to smile. I had to get the hell out of there before I got too comfortable.

 

Too late.

 

“Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?” Shit. 

 

“I'm not sure your boyfriend would want me for company,” I blurted out. A flicker of disappointment flashed in her deep blue eyes. Boy, what the fuck was I getting myself into.

 

“Don't worry about him.” She was looking into my eyes.

 

“Oh?” I managed to choke out that single syllable. I didn't break eye contact.

 

“He's away for two weeks- on some type of trip for his class.” Shyly, she looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

 

“I don't know…” I couldn't get involved. I told myself that under no circumstances I could not get involved.

 

“Come on Moretti,” she pleaded. “You're new here, right? I figured you would need a friend here.”

 

She was right.

 

*****

 

The dingy motel that the FBI hooked me up with almost made me want to catch a cab back to Scully’s place and ask her to take me in. Scully… I still like that last name. She seemed to like mine also- my fake one at least. Moretti.

 

So here I was, going over this seemingly impossible case. The local PD couldn't figure out who was supplying these college students with the heroin. They had tips that it was the mafia but these days they tried to be low-key to prevent infiltration. Guess they were failing. 

 

My only problem was trying to find heroin users on campus and I doubt Scully ventured out of her physics clique. I'd just have to keep my eyes open.

 

*****

 

Again, I sat in the back of the class. I arrived early to scope out the slim chance of possible users being enrolled in the course. So far, no luck.

 

“Good afternoon, Moretti.” I turned to see Scully smiling down at me. Instead of sitting in front, she took a place right next to me. Guess I had a friend.

 

“So the last names, is that our thing?” I asked. I turned sideways in my seat to face her.

 

“Sounds right,” she shrugged. “Just has nice rings to it, I guess.”

 

“So it does.” 

 

Class was, you guessed it, boring as hell. I thought it was hard to concentrate before but nooo; it's way harder when a girl like Dana Scully is next you- intoxicating your mind with her everything.

 

However, I was allowed to think about the case a bit. You know how people say that weed is the gateway drug? I figured if I could find some pot then I could be opened up into the hardcore stuff. So, here I am feeling like Johnny Depp in  _ 21 Jump Street _ .

 

The bell rang, which signaled my wandering brain to get the hell out of there; but not before asking my wonderful new friend a damning question.

 

“Hey Scully, where can I find some pot,” I so eloquently asked as we walked. I never thought I'd see her so flustered.

 

“Why are you asking me, do I seem like the type?” She snapped back at me, maybe just a little too fast.

 

As I was staring down at this little red-head I couldn't help but start laughing. “Well it's college right? I'm just looking to...unwind.”

 

“Well,” she hesitated, “I just do happen to know a guy.”

 

“Scully!” I gasped in playful shock. “I knew there was something about you that would surprise me!”

 

She nudged me with her elbow as we made our way back to her car. “Listen I have a couple of friends outside of my major that occasionally want to wind down, as you said.”

 

“Wow, Dana Scully has connections.”

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

“I'm more impressed than I am surprised. Give me a name and an address.” This could work. I could find the plug quick and get the hell out of here before I got attached to… anything.

 

*****

 

“I've made a huge mistake,” was the first thing I said as I woke up at ‘early as fuck o'clock’ in the morning. I had this dream; it was wonderful. The problem? The wonderful part included Dana Scully. I knew I had royally fucked up by letting my sexual feelings go stir crazy. But I was only a human male, right?

 

Since I was already up, I decided to just go ahead and get dressed so I can go out and find this contact of Scullys. She mentioned a place near campus called  _ Santa Fe Cafe.  _ It apparently has this outside area where the stoners like to hang out. Hopefully I can talk myself in.

 

*****

 

I was looking for a white male of average height a build with long blond hair and glasses. Scully mentioned he was like a mix of Shaggy and Velma from  _ Scooby Doo.  _ This guy was smart but he didn't conventionally look the part.

 

“Jonah?” I walked up to a guy that matched her description.

 

“Who wants to know?” He crossed his arms and sat back in one of the cafe chairs.

 

“A guy looking to relax.”

 

He clenched his jaw and squinted at me before responding. “Then I have what you need.”

 

“I was hoping.”

 

“What's your name, my guy?” He asked me.

 

He stuck his hand out and I shook it. “Johnny. Johnny Moretti.”


	2. Ablaze

A week had passed. I don't think any of the stoners I started to hang around suspected anything of me. Of course it helped that I got the ‘ok’ from the FBI to actively participate in the weed smoking. It was all for the case, obviously- y’know, so I wouldn't look suspicious.

  
Anyway, things were going pretty well. I was doing average in my classes to keep a low profile and stay under the radar. Now you're probably wondering, hey what about Scully? I'll get to that.

  
*****

  
“Do you have any plans for the weekend?” I asked her, hoping it sounded nonchalant.

  
“Actually,” she began. “My boyfriend is coming back from his trip. He wanted to get dinner on Saturday.” My throat went completely dry.

  
“Oh.” Oh? Boy are you kidding yourself, I thought. Here I was sitting on this woman's couch trying to refrain myself from sneaking glances at her. It wasn't in my best interest to make a real and genuine friend in this foreign school.

  
“Well don't sound so disappointed.” She was laughing. Laughing.

  
“What?! No- not even. It's not- well I'm not.” I fumbled around on my words so much that it made her laugh even more.

  
“Aww, poor boy.” And with those words, I was also laughing.

  
Just like the idiot I am.

  
*****

  
With Scully’s help, I was really getting the hang of physics. It was like a part of me wanted to impress her in some way. At least this was now new knowledge I had under my belt.

  
Monday through Wednesday went by rather slowly. I looked forward to the weekend because it gave me time to follow leads for the case, but I also cursed the weekend for making me think about her and her boyfriend.

  
Ethan. She had told me that his name was Ethan. She spoke of him sometimes, but not often. All I knew was that he was just a decent guy. Not decent enough, if you ask me.

  
By Friday, I was back in her apartment. We were watching some romantic comedy she had on tape while we sat on the floor and finished up some homework for physics.

  
“See, it's not too hard,” she was saying as she looked over some work I had done.

  
“Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass.”

  
“Well you chose the major,” she laughed. Little did she know, I didn't sign up for any of this shit.

  
“Nothing like the American education system, Scully.” Her glasses slid down to the tip of her nose. A few loose strands of hair were hanging out of her ponytail and I swear it was like seeing an angel. I didn't even notice she was looking back at me.

  
“What?”

  
“What? I don't know.”

  
“You were staring at me. What is it?” She cocked her head quizzically to the side and squinted her eyes at me.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
She chuckled softly, “Yeah, I'm pretty sure. That is unless my prescription on these glasses is totally wrong.”

  
“Hmm. Well they must be wrong. I've been looking at this wonderful movie almost the whole time.”

  
“Do you even know what this movie is called?” She asked.

  
“No, but the dynamic is quite intriguing.” She pushed me onto my back and told me to shut up.

  
“You're ridiculous, do you know that?”

  
“If I didn't, I'd be even more ridiculous.” I was looking at her with fire that was as fierce as the shade of her hair. That scared the shit out of me. For one, I wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone under any circumstance. Second, she wasn't mine to look at; she wasn't anyone's to look at. She was her own.

  
“I suppose that's plausible.” She replied.

  
“Remotely plausible.” I lifted up slightly to place an arm behind my head for support.

  
“Getting comfortable?”

  
“Very.”

  
“I'll join.” And before I knew it, she was lying next to me on her living room floor while the credits of the movie played in the background.

  
Soon, we were there in silence. It was comfortable- platonic. I was fearful of how easy it came with her. This short time had been better than all of my previous relationships. That was the misfortune. I knew that after this bust I would not be seeing her. It was too bad that out of any addiction in the world, she seemed to be the one that would constantly cause my relapse.

  
“I don't have many people I trust.” She spoke after a long time. “I have friends, but I can't say I completely trust them.”

  
“I don't have anyone in my life that I trust.” Trust no one, I thought, that's what I've been telling myself for years.

  
“That's...tragic….” She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. “Do you trust me?”

  
“What?”

  
“Do you trust me?” She repeated herself. She turned her head to look at me and I did the same.

  
“I mean,” I began to say. “I feel like I do.”

  
“I feel like I do too- trust you.” As I looked into the deep abyss of her eyes, I felt warm. Actually, I felt like I had been set ablaze.

  
“I feel like I-” I was interrupted by the sound of her front door unlocking and opening. Relief flooded me, as I was thankful that I didn't say something that would completely fuck this up.

  
“Ethan! You're home early!” She raised from the floor and ran to hug (and kiss) her ever so lucky boyfriend. My relief changed to jealousy.

  
I myself rose up from the floor. “Sorry um, I'm gonna get going.”

  
“Oh wait!” Scully grabbed my arm and positioned me in front of Ethan. “Ethan, this is Fox.”

  
“Nice to meet you,” I grumbled.

  
“Nice to finally meet ya Fox!” Unfortunately, he shook my hand. “Dana talks about you over the phone all the time.”

  
“Does she now?” I asked. She was blushing.

  
“Oh yeah, I'm glad she has a friend in you!”

  
Friend.

  
“Pleasures all mine,” and it was. “I'll see you later Scully. Nice to meet you Ethan.” I let myself out and closed the door behind me. Now it was time to go deeper into this investigation.

  
She talks about me all the time, I thought, wonder why she doesn't talk about him much.

  
I couldn't dwell on that just yet. I had some work to do.

  
*****

  
I was up early on Saturday. The guy that I had met, Jonah, was an interesting character. Based on my analysis of him, there was no way he messed with anything other than weed; a few of his friends- maybe. They weren't a hundred percent accepting of me but they were damn near close. There was one guy who particularly stood out to me- Brian Colombo.

  
Brian had the tell-tale symptoms. He looked sleep deprived, he was irritable, and he looked almost hollow. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a user. He had no puncture wounds, which led me to believe that he probably snorted it through his nose. I don't even think I should've needed to mention his last name- Italian. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a part of this mob.

  
“Hey fellas,” I said is I arrive at our usual hang out spot at the café.

  
“What’s up, Johnny?” Jonah said as he nodded his head.

  
“Nothing,” I shifted my stance uncomfortably. “Actually I was just looking for Brian. Do you know where he is?”

  
“He should be along soon. Just wait here, and I'm sure he'll come.”

  
So I waited there with Jonah. About half an hour of small talk later, Brian shows up. He was tall and slender with short, dark brown hair that he didn't even bother styling. He had these grey eyes that could pierce into your soul.

  
“Yo.” Brian ran his fingers through his hair and walked straight over to Jonah.

  
“Johnny here was looking for you,” he had said.

  
“Oh?” Brian flashed his thundercloud eyes in my direction before looking back at Jonah.

  
“Go ahead, Johnny.”

  
That was my moment. I knew I couldn't fuck it up.

  
“Hey man, I had something to ask.” I tried my absolute best to sound cool and collected.

  
“Sure thing.” He signaled me to go somewhere more private. I followed him to the other side of the café.

  
“Ok, I’m not sure how to really bring this up but-”

  
“Just spit it out John-boy.” Man, his eyes were seriously intimidating.

  
“Do you know where I can find something a little more hardcore than weed?” His eyes narrowed and surveyed me.

  
“What exactly are you looking for?”

  
“Coke.” I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked down at the concrete sidewalk. It took him a moment to speak.

  
“Are you sure about this?” I looked up to see what I thought was fear in his face.

  
“Yeah man, I’m pretty sure.”

  
“I only know sellers in my other...clique.” Jackpot.

  
“Well, can I get in on it?” This was the moment. This was what I had been looking for during my short time here.

  
“I-I don't man. I mean, I’d have to ask plus I don't know you that well.”

  
“I’m a trustworthy guy.” I wasn't lying, but in this instance I felt like I was.

  
“I don't even know your last name, man.”

  
“Moretti. Johnny Moretti.” His eye twitched at my last name.

  
“Moretti, you say?” I sparked his interest.

  
“Mhm.”

  
“Listen man, I'll see what I can do. Just please fucking promise me that you are completely sure about this.” That hint of fear was back.

  
“Positive.”

  
*****

  
By the time Sunday rolled around I was fucking exhausted. I had stayed up all night Saturday detailing the events that transpired. It was only fitting that as soon as I was ready to sleep (at damn near 7am) my cell phone rang.

  
“Hello?” I said as I held that brick of a phone to my ear.

  
“Moretti?” Only one person called me that.

  
“Scully? What's up?” Yeah, we had exchanged numbers- another fuck up of mine.

  
“Do you think you could come over right now?”

  
I took the phone away from my ear and sighed. She sounded upset. “Yeah, sure. I can take a cab and be there in about an hour. Sound good?”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Are you alright?” There was about 5 seconds of silence on the other end.

  
“I'll see you soon,” and she hung up.

  
It's not like I needed sleep.


	3. Touché

I knocked on her door and waited as I heard the scuffle of her small feet. “It's me.”

  
“I'm glad you could make it.” She invited me in and I took my place on her couch.

  
“So,” I began. “What is it? What is this all about?”

  
“Do you want coffee?” She asked me, heading to her kitchen. She was clearly avoiding the real issue.

  
“Yeah, but what's going on? Where's Ethan?” Ouch. That last question struck a nerve. She looked down at the coffee pot and sighed before setting it back down. “So that's what.”

  
“Um, you left your homework here,” She said as she strode back to where I was sitting.

  
“Mhm, so I did.” I was watching her. I observed as she kept shuffling my papers on her coffee table and I observed as she planted herself next to me and avoided eye contact.

  
“We went to dinner like we were supposed to,” she began to tell me. “I thought it was going well, but I guess it wasn't. He got...frustrated with me.”

  
“Why did he get frustrated?”

  
“He thought I was cheating on him.”

  
“Cheating?! Well why would he think that?” I hadn't known her for long, yes, but she would never cheat on someone. It's not in her bones.

  
“Because I-I was about you alot and I suppose he put two and two together- well he thought he put two and two together with you being here the other night and all…” she was trailing off and she still refused to look at me.

  
I felt horrible for being slightly pleased that her boyfriend was jealous of me. At the same time, I also felt that I was the one to blame. I knew I shouldn't have stayed that long and I knew I shouldn't have befriended her. Yet, here I am.

  
“Well did you tell him?” I asked. “I mean that we're… we’re not…” Then it was I who had words that seemed to fade away.

  
“Yeah, but he didn't want to listen to me.”

  
“He seemed fine when we met.”

  
“I guess he just wanted to hear about what I've been up to, but you've been with me most of the time. I told him I was helping you settle in so you feel at home here in Maryland. I told him you needed a friend.” This earns me the eye contact I initially wanted from her, but I had no idea that it was actually me who wasn't ready for it.

  
“I'm sorry,” is all I manage to say before my eyes drop. For a second I thought it best to end our friendship right here, and it would've been the best, but I couldn't let this girl feel abandoned by another person in her life.

  
“It's not your fault.” She places her hand on top of mine and lifts my head up with the other to look at her.

  
So here I am- looking at her looking at me. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing anything loose from the waist down, otherwise Ethan might've really had some words for me.

  
“Moretti?” She squints her eyes, questioning me.

  
“Uh,” I quickly remove my hand from her grasp and stand up. “So how about that coffee?”

  
*****

  
“Oh really,” I laugh. “So you're saying you don't believe in aliens?”

  
“I'm saying I believe in science.” She sips her coffee, a slight smile on her face.

  
“Okay Scully, so I'm taking that as a no.”

  
“And you really believe?”

  
“I want to believe. When you lack the presence of believing in a God, what then do you turn to in order to keep going?”

  
“Interesting.” She's looking at me again.

  
“I'm just full of theories, Scully.”

  
“Full of theories, or just full of it?” She briefly touches my arm as her laughing eyes pull me further in.

  
“Touché. You're lucky I'm such a loyal friend.”

  
“Oh yeah? How is that?”

  
“What if I told you I had virtually no sleep, and still came over here?” It was about 8:15AM which meant that I had been here for almost an hour.

  
“Moretti, I'm so sorry.” She stared down at the table and I suddenly felt bad. How was that? How was it that I felt bad because she felt bad?

  
“No, please. We're friends, right? It's not a problem.” There was that word again: Friends.

  
“You can sleep on my couch for a bit if you'd like.” She stood and took our coffee mugs to the sink.

  
“Nah, I can't impose like that.”

  
“Please, I insist.”

  
“I wouldn't want Ethan to come home and get the wrong idea again.”

  
“Don't worry about him. I probably won't see him until tomorrow.” I had to give it to her, she was persistent. “Besides, friends right?”

  
Yeah, friends.

  
*****

  
I checked the time on my watch: 12:05PM. I was on her couch, wondering why she had let me sleep for such an extended period of time. A blanket was draped over me and there was no sign of Scully. Then, I heard the shower water running. I won't lie, there is something exciting about sitting in a girls living room knowing she felt comfortable enough to shower while you're at her place. What was even more exciting was the girl doing the showering.

  
The water stopped. I shot up to a sitting position, not quite knowing what to do with myself. Moments later, she exited her bedroom looking fresh as a daisy in regular lounge clothes.

  
“Oh, you're up,” was the first thing she said to me.

  
“Yeah,” I laugh. “Hey, why’d you let me sleep for so long?”

  
“You looked exhausted so why not?”

  
“Well, thanks. It's nice to be regarded these days.” At this moment, I felt the tension change in the room. If I didn't know before that she had become important to me, I definitely knew in this instant.

  
“I was thinking that we could hang out here and study. We have an exam coming up.”

  
“Exam?” What the fuck.

  
She chuckled, “Yes we have an exam!”

  
“Grab the books, Scully.”

  
*****

  
Studying wasn't so bad. Of course it helped a bit that a beautiful (but off limits) lady was helping me. I knew that after this so called test I would be spending virtually no time with her, which in a sense was very good- considering these thoughts I had been having. It would have made it easier to leave when the bust was all said and done.

  
“What did you get for the 25th practice problem?” She asked me.

  
“Absolutely nothing.”

  
“You're stumped too, huh?” She pushed her glasses up and let her ponytail down to relax. I never thought I would have a thing for corrective lenses, yet here I am.

  
“It appears so. What do you say we take a break?”

  
“That sounds good. In all honesty, I could use one.” She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

  
“How about one of those romantic comedies you secretly love so much?” I asked, silently looking forward to one.

  
“Take your pick,” she said with her eyes still closed.

  
I scanned her movie collection until I saw one that caught my eye: Pretty in Pink.

  
“Ooh Scully! I didn't peg you for this type of girl.” She opened her eyes and I held up the tape.

  
“So what!” She exclaimed, leaping to her small feet only to sit right back down from embarrassment.

  
“Calm down,” I laughed. “It's a good movie.”

  
“Oh, so you've seen it?” She asked.

  
“Well sure I have,” I responded. “Who doesn't love Molly Ringwald in angsty high school movies?”

  
“You amaze me, Moretti.”

  
“I will never cease to.” I popped the movie into her vcr and got up to take my place next to her on the couch. At that time, it was probably around 4PM. So yeah, I would say we both needed that movie after hours of equations and problems.

  
“Do you want popcorn?” She was already getting up as she asked me.

  
“I thought you'd never offer, Scully.”

  
*****

  
At about 5:40PM, we were there on the couch. The credits were rolling and the bowl of popcorn was on the floor- though it was all seeds. Scully was asleep, which wouldn't have been a problem except her head was on my shoulder. Considering how that made me more aware of her beautiful presence, it was an issue. It only complicated my already fucked up feelings for whatever was going on. This was not part of my investigating, believe me I know that; but she didn't. Hell, she didn't even know about the investigation in general.

  
“Hey Scully,” I whispered as I tapped her shoulder. She didn't budge but instead responded by taking her arm furthest from me and draping it across my stomach. Would you believe it if I said she snuggled into me? She did; she totally did.

  
The situation I was in was not ideal, but at the same time I didn't know what else I could possibly want.

  
Oh yeah I know, something normal and domestic.

  
Instead of trying to wake her up again, I put my arm around her. I know, bad idea. I couldn't help myself.

  
*****

  
7:30PM

  
I could feel someone on top of me. I thought I was having this heavenly dream but it turned out to be a thing called reality. Scully was on top of me, still fast asleep. I had drifted off myself and I guess we ended up repositioning ourselves for comfort. Boy was I comfortable.

  
“Yo, Scully!” I yelled in her ear to be sure that she heard me. It backfired since she ended up kneeing me in the dick from surprise.

  
“Oh my god!” She exclaimed as she scrambled off the couch (and me) and to her feet. “Did we… I mean did we…?”

  
“What?”

  
“Yknow, did we…” she did this gesture with her hands and it clicked.

  
“No! What? No!” I was shouting and she was shouting and we were both here shouting from the awkwardness.

  
“How are you sure?” She asked.

  
“Well for one- we are both fully clothed. Second- I'm very sure I would remember if I was lucky enough to have the privilege.” Just like that, I put my foot in my mouth.

  
“What did you say?” Oh no. I had to get out of here.

  
“What did you say?” I repeated.

  
“I didn't say anything!” Her eyes were radiant and wide with astonishment.

  
“Well I didn't say anything!” I shouted. “I have to...go.”

  
I grabbed my shit and I got the hell out. I didn't dare to look back.


End file.
